1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compression method for display frames of QFHD (quad full high definition) resolution and a system thereof, more particularly to a compression method and a system thereof that are applied to the image encoding/decoding environment of the H.264/AVC image encoding standard of the QFHD resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
H.264 belongs to the 10th part of MPEG-4, and it is normally called H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding). H.264/AVC is a high compression digital image encoding/decoding standard provided by the JVT Association of combining the VCEG Association and the MPEG Association. With the same quality and based on some advanced encoding tools, H.264/AVC may save the bit rates of 50% and 38% respectively comparing to MPEG-2 and MPEG-4. With the comparison of H.264/AVC and MPEG-4 Part 2/ASP, H.264/AVC is going to achieve the goals of videos with less data streams and higher quality. Therefore, H.264/AVC is a better choice for the conditions of middle and higher data rates.
With the increase of the resolution to image encoding, the data to be processed in a certain time period may also be highly raised, such as the display frames of the H.264/AVC image encoding standard at the resolution of 1080 HD (High Definition) content. However, such data to be processed are stored in an external DRAM with a lower speed. To increase the bandwidth of the memory is necessary so as to avoid system bottleneck.
According to the patent references of the Republic of China, the issued numbers are I297134, I297252, I295538, I287403, and I283534, and the technologies of such patents are in the field of image encoding/decoding, but not for the image encoding/decoding technology of the H.264/AVC image encoding standard of the QFHD resolution.
With references to the patents of the United States of America, the issued numbers are U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,664, titled as image compression method capable of reducing tile boundary distortion, U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,046, titled as system and method for the lossless progressive streaming of images over a communication network, U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,452, titled as system and method for transmitting a digital image over a communication network, U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,698, titled as image signal encoding device hAVCing first and second encoding means, U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,901, titled as compressed digital video record and playback system, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,128, titled as picture signal encoding and decoding apparatus, and the technologies of such patents are in the field of image encoding/decoding, but not for the image encoding/decoding technology of the H.264/AVC image encoding standard of the QFHD resolution.
In accordance with aforesaid, the following topic may be seriously considered to the skilled people in the art. That is, a compression method and a compression system for display frames of QFHD (quad full high definition) resolution are applied to the image encoding/decoding environment of the H.264/AVC image encoding standard of the QFHD resolution and the effective dictionary base compression and de-compression algorithm, the image data can be effectively compressed at the resolution of 1080 HD (High Definition) content, and only a bus with a lower frequency as 57 MHz can be done for the real-time of the resolution of 1080 HD content.